Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide service management in appliance-based solutions.
Today, appliance delivery of software services can be structurally complex and large scale, or small and disconnected. The integration of small and simple appliances which provide specialized services to create a larger solution brings new problems, such as managing different versions of these services as the solution evolves, as the services are fundamentally replaced over time when adding or removing appliances from the solution.